A King and his Prince
by Elizabeth Tipton
Summary: This is a fan-made commission for Tokki88 on Twitch. It is a heartwarming origin story for our beloved King Chair and Prince Pillow. It is silliness and a feel-good short story.


**A.N. This is only a fan-made challenge by my friend Tokki from Tokki88 on Twitch. This is purely for fun, although it is a bit more heartwarming than action-y.**

 **Tokki and anyone from Tokki's stream, I do hope you enjoy. You also now know where I post stories and I do hope you don't judge me too hard for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tokki88 related or the games mentioned in the stories.**

* * *

 **A King and his Prince:**

The sky was murky and grey, seeming to take all the life out of the world. Trees were not quite luscious and green. They were bare or greyed. And the ground was wet and dirty, the rain having only stopped moments ago. And it was in this moment, when a small glimmer of sunlight stretched down from the heavens to reveal something hidden for many months.

It was a chair. A computer chair to be precise. One worn and torn from age. This chair could tell you many things. Chair could tell you when he was first assembled. Chair could tell you the joy he felt when he first met his human. The joy that seemed to escalate when his human had another human and promoted him to guarding his precious treasure.

But soon, he realized that his cushions were no longer fluffy, his wheels no longer silent and sleek. No, Chair was old and worn. His days seemed to be numbered when his human's boy was a man. The human's boy loaded him up in a truck, taking him far away from the home he knew and love. He didn't even get to say goodbye to his human. The human that has spent so many hours in his arms.

When they got to the run-down store, the owner had half a mind to chunk the old thing. But something stilled his hand, and Chair was placed in the furthest corner in the shop.

Hours turned into days.

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into helplessness.

Item upon item was placed onto Chair's weary arms, a make-shift shelf for other items to be featured on. And Chair felt his meaning, his purpose in life, dwindling as quickly as the grains of sand in an hourglass on the third shelf to the right.

Chair was weak and ready to give in when the bell chimed and woke him up. A new human was milling about the store. This one seemed different than the usual humans, different in a refreshing way. His human, though bright and happy in the beginning of Chair's life, soon dwindled into the greyness of adulthood. But this human, tall and sturdy, seemed to be looking for something particular as he scanned the rows.

The human with scruffy hair seemed to have lost all hope in finding something when he walked right passed Chair. But Chair had felt something in him stir as the human passed, something he hadn't felt in many moons. He felt alive! And so Chair summoned the rest of his strength to move closer to the human. He felt himself strain with the weight from the other items, a few thick textbooks in a box. Chair was almost worried he wouldn't move. In his youth, he wouldn't have made a sound, but his worn squeaky wheels only needed to move an inch to draw the human's attention.

The human turned around in surprise, wondering if someone had called his name. But he looked down to find a worn black chair. It wasn't much compared to the newer chairs on the market, but he felt like it would do.

For $10, the new human loaded him up into his car and made his way home. Chair looked out the window into a world he had forgotten about in those cold months in the darkness. The trees seemed green and lively, the sky a silver shade of blue.

There was slight trepidation as the new human parked his car. The door slid open and the kind human took Chair into his arms with a sturdiness that made him feel safe as the human climbed the many stairs to his room.

The human placed him in front of a computer desk, much like his last human had done, and looked at Chair thoughtfully. Chair took the chance to survey his new home: it wasn't as large as his last human's but it was definitely quite homey. Yes, Chair thought this would do nicely.

As the human sat down in Chair, Chair felt pride swell within him. This human had confidence in chair, trust that Chair would hold him to the end of his days. But all that pride flew right out the window when his new human winced.

"That's not quite as comfortable as I liked," he murmured.

Chair felt his hopes and dreams crush beneath him. This human would surely return him, or worse, send him to his oblivion sooner rather than later. Chair waited for his doom as the human left the room, but he was surprised when he felt something soft against him.

It was a thick lush pillow! Pillow was a young spritely thing that reminded Chair of his youth. He was bold and strong, happy to help Chair in any way he could. Pillow thought highly of Chair, for he told Chair it had been a long time since their human had had a nice Chair.

'A nice Chair,' he thought to himself. 'I am a nice Chair indeed.'

So Chair soon came to love his new home. Though his age showed at times, he didn't have to fear being kicked out of the lovely home.

Like when his old worn wheels would accidentally snag the headset wires. The first time he had done that, he thought he'd be a goner for sure. Chair shook terrified, but the human only chuckled and pulled the wires away from his scraggly wheel. Pillow had laughed at Chair's shocked face, to which Chair jerked and sent Pillow flying. It seemed Chair did have some strength in him after all when the situation called for it.

Life was peaceful. But soon, their human milled about his computer strangely. He was hooking up cords and getting his computer set up for something they weren't quite used to. Chair and Pillow could only watch with mild curiosity as their human faced his computer.

He soon began to talk to his computer, which Chair and Pillow found odd. Had their human gone mad? Were they so uncomfortable that they drove him insane? Their human did not seem insane, merely having conversation with the computer. They both merely shrugged but vowed to always be there to support their human.

This cycle continued for many months. Chair would carry their human proudly with the help of Pillow, their human's happiness escalating as the days passed by. Sometimes his human would become frustrated or tired, but they kept to their promise of being his support. Chair had never felt as filled with purpose as he did now. He couldn't imagine a life before his human. His fondness for Pillow also grew with the days. Pillow was still the hyperactive young thing as when he met him. Though Pillow would get weary at times, Chair always brought comfort to him when he could.

During the day, when their human was away and Pillow would get lonely, Chair only had to remind him of their human's kindness and all the fun they would have in the evening. Pillow would then start to bounce around excitedly, hardly able to contain himself until the night.

The nighttime held their favorite activity of all: listening to their human and joining him on his adventures. They were there for the many long hours of Dark Souls and Dead Space, for every collected item from Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask, and certainly for every one of the 200 deaths in Conker's Bad Fur Day. They laughed, they cried, but most of all, they supported their human when no one else could.

It was a day like any other that their human had a good laugh.

"King Chair and Prince Pillow! That's perfect," he chuckled. Chair and Pillow looked to each other in confusion. King Chair? Prince Pillow? They were not royalty, they were merely there to support their human!

'I'm a Prince?' Pillow asked, amazement thick in his tone. Chair looked at Pillow, always so obedient and ready to support their human at a moment's notice. He could not find anything un-Princely about Pillow.

'Yes, my son. You are a Prince. Prince Pillow!' Chair said dramatically, in a way that had Pillow fluffing up with pride.

'I'M A PRINCE! I'M A PRINCE!' he bounced. Prince Pillow stopped for a moment before looking back to Chair. 'If I'm a Prince and you are my father, then you MUST be a KING!' Prince Pillow gasped in delight. Chair made to argue but he couldn't say no to his little Prince.

'Yes, I am King if only you are my Prince' Chair finally answered with a weary smile.

'KING CHAIR! KING CHAIR!' Prince Pillow giggled, excitement bubbling out of him. 'We will be the best there is for our human!'

'Yes, we will' King Chair smiled warmly, ready to take on another adventure as King with his Prince.

…

'Does this mean I get to wear a crown?' Prince Pillow asked after a beat of silence. King Chair could only laugh, his wheels squeaking slightly. Yes, today was a good day for another adventure.


End file.
